notwarframefandomcom-20200215-history
Fragor
The Fragor is a very large hammer that is unlocked after reaching the Silver Initiate (Level 2) Mastery Rank. One of the seven heavy melee weapons in the game thus far, the Fragor is an anti-Grineer and a crowd control weapon thanks to its heavy melee range and its complete armor ignore. Its jump-attack shares similarities with the Scindo's earthquake knockdown, except the Fragor bears a higher knockdown rate and a much larger area of effect. However, its high damage and armor ignore can't hide its bleedingly slow swinging speed and charge time. Characteristics This is a Blunt weapon. Advantages *High damage and charge damage *Ignores armor *Innate stun effect *'6' meters Area of Effect (AoE) knockdown jump-attack (AoE does not ignore armour) *Can hit multiple enemies at once *Every downward swing with normal attacks causes AoE damage and elemental mod proc. Note that the damage is negligible (no damage popups but healthbar is drained a bit) but will cause status effects such as being frozen *Has momentum during regular swings (decreases chance of being interrupted) Disadvantages *Very Slow *Swinging stops you from moving away from enemy attacks or activating powers *No polarity slots *Shakes the screen violently for nearby allies on every attack (not as badly as Scindo does) *Horizontal swings will miss enemies knocked to the ground (This can be countered by simply crouching) *Long downward attack animation Acquisition Upon reaching Mastery Rank 2 the Fragor can be purchased for 150 and its blueprint for 15,000. Skins The Brokk skin can be purchased for 75, can also be given from alert missions with the ? in rewards. Unlike previous skins, this skin changes the stats of the weapon as well: +5% Swing Speed '-10%' Charge Speed (Slower) Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *North Wind on this is useful. Upon using an AOE attack, it knocks everyone down in a large radius, also freezing them. Thus it makes them getting up take a lot longer. *Reflex Coil (Charge Speed) and Fury (Swing Speed) are very effective on this. *A good combination of mods would be a fully upgraded Fury (9 points) and Pressure Point (9 points; melee damage) to make the fragor's swing speed at 1.6 and the damage to 71. Then add various combinations of elemental mods such as North Wind to freeze your enemies with every swing or ground slam. *It's very good against Grineer due to its innate armor ignoring. *Slide attack deals 100 dmg. *Attack on downed enemy deals 200 dmg. *Jump attack on direct hit deals 80 dmg. *This weapon is capable of breaking reinforced glass in as little as two hits. Use caution around reinforced glass to avoid accidentally breaking it. *Fury will speed up many of the charge animations as well, making it a powerful companion for charge-attack boosting mods. *While using heavy weapons, like the Fragor, rapidly pressing the melee button leaves the player unaffected by runner and charger stun attacks, and rather the player keeps going forward, brutalizing enemies. It is unknown whether or not this is a bug. Trivia *The blueprint for this weapon was added on January 14, 2013 with Update 5.4. *The Brokk version is used by Lieutenant Lech Kril in close combat. *The Fragor is the only weapon so far in the game that has an impact animation in its AoE Attack. *Fragor is Spanish for 'Din' or 'Clamor.' Media Brokk2.jpg Brokk1.jpg Fragor2.jpg Fragor1.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Heavy Melee Weapons